Notebook applications, among other productivity services, may be employed for the creation, editing, and/or sharing of collaborative documents. For example, in a classroom setting, a teacher may create notebook pages for students in which they complete individual and/or collaborative assignments. The notebook enables an interactive way to provide feedback to the students as they are working on their assignments. However, after the teacher gives feedback on or grades content within the page, a student may easily update or change the content within the page or erase the teacher's feedback. Additionally, the student may add more content to the page despite the due date of the assignment having already passed.
Typically, to prevent the student from making such unauthorized changes, the entire document would need be copied to a separate folder to which the student has no access to ensure that the work couldn't be changed. However, this creates additional steps for the teacher and a potential for error when copying the document. Thus, it may be optimal to prevent the student from making unauthorized changes through an internal mechanism within the notebook application such that the document does not need to be copied and transferred to a different location.